Sequential dispensers for dispensing multiple rolls of paper product (e.g., paper towel dispensers, toilet paper dispensers) are commonly used in commercial and institutional settings. Sequential dispensers advantageously decrease the frequency that the dispenser needs to be replenished since the dispenser holds multiple rolls of paper product at once. With sequential dispensers it is especially desirable to include an automatic advancing mechanism for moving a reserve roll of paper product into position once a primary roll has been depleted. In this manner, the sequential dispenser ensures that each roll is completely used before the reserve roll can be accessed.
Several embodiments of automatic advancing mechanisms for sequential dispensers are known. Unfortunately, all known advancing mechanisms are overly complex and very limited in application. For example, some advancing mechanisms utilize multiple moving parts (e.g., pivoting sleeves and springs) and are limited to use with split-core roll paper products (i.e., the roll of paper product is wrapped around a cylindrical structure made of two separable parts). Other advancing mechanisms are limited to use with coreless paper products.
Thus, while prior art dispensers have incorporated automatic advancing mechanisms for sequential dispensers, it has yet to be appreciated that an automatic advancing mechanism (e.g., a carriage assembly) for a sequential roll paper product dispenser can have a simple design and can be used with core, coreless, reduced-core, and solid-core rolls of paper product.
Thus, there is still a need for improved carriage assemblies for sequential dispensers.